Faraway
by Chrisi
Summary: CHAPTER 2 IST DA! ) Ein grausames Attentat auf seine Frau bringt Lucius Malfoy in Bedrängnis. Er muss eine Entscheidung treffen...
1. Default Chapter

Hallo zusammen!

Die ist eine **Kostprobe zu meiner Lucius/Narcissa Fanfiction. Da ich momentan in einer „kleinen" Krise bin, was meiner Schreiberei angeht, wollte ich mal ein paar Meinungen einholen... na ja, zu allem eben. Mein Stil, Charakterbeschreibungen... und was euch sonst noch so auffällt oder in irgendeiner Weise bemerkenswert findet. Es ist der Anfang der Geschichte und ich habe auch schon etwas weitergeschrieben, aber wie gesagt: Ich wäre wirklich dankbar über ein paar konstruktive Kommentare.**

Vielen Dank schon mal! 

PS: Danke an meine beste Freundin Steffi, die mir den Tipp gegeben hat und mich immer so lieb unterstützt! *bussi*

Ach, fast hätte ich's vergessen: Lucius und Narcissa gehören J.K.Rowling, ebenso wie das Harry Potter Universum an sich! Ich schreibe diese Geschichte zu meinem persönlichen Vergnügen und habe nicht vor sie zu vermarkten...  

****

****

**_We call them cool_**

**_Those hearts that have no scars to show_**

**_The ones that never do let go_**

**_And risk the tables being turned_**

****

We call them fools 

**_Who have to dance within the flame_**

**_Who chance the sorrow and the shame_**

**_That always comes with getting burned_**

****

**_But you've got to be tough when consumed by desire_**

**_'Cause it's not enough just to stand outside the fire_**

****

**_We call them strong_**

**_Those who can face this world alone_**

Who seem to get by on their own 

**_Those who will never take the fall_**

****

**_We call them weak_**

**_Who are unable to resist_**

**_The slightest chance love might exist_**

**_And for that forsake it all_**

****

**_They're so hell-bent on giving ,walking a wire_**

**_Convinced it's not living if you stand outside the fire_**

****

**_Standing outside the fire_**

**_Life is not tried, it is merely survived_**

**_If you're standing outside the fire_**

****

**_There's this love that is burning_**

**_Deep in their souls_**

**_Constantly yearning to get out of control_**

**_Wanting to fly higher and higher_**

**_They can't abide Standing outside the fire_**

Nur langsam und verhalten drangen die Geräusche in ihr Bewusstsein. Aus dem Nebel auftauchend, zu matt um die Augen zu öffnen, jedoch schon zu weit um sich wieder in die Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit sinken zu lassen, bemühte sie sich die Töne zuzuordnen. Eine Frau und ein Mann... sie nahm der Bedeutung der Worte nicht wahr, konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren, was sie bedeuteten. Ihre Gliedmassen schienen ihr nicht zu gehorchen. Sie wollte die Augen mit der Hand vor dem Licht abschirmen, das sie blendete; es gelang ihr nicht. Ohne, dass sie es bemerkte stöhnte sich auf, als ein Schmerz ihre Brust durchfuhr. Durch das gleissende Licht versuchte sie schließlich etwas zu erkennen... den Kopf auf die Seite drehend, wurde ihr bewusst, dass da nichts war... nichts und vor allem... niemand.

„Mrs.Malfoy! Mrs.Malfoy, hören sie mich? Ja, so ist es gut, kommen sie zu sich. Wachen sie auf." 

Sie wand den Blick zur anderen Seite des Bettes, wo ein Kopf über ihr aufgetaucht war... offensichtlich die Krankenschwester. Ihr aufgeregtes Lachen veranlasste sie dazu die Augen wieder zu schließen... zu entfliehen... Was war es gewesen, das sie hatte aufwachen lassen? Sicher nicht der Wunsch nach einem Weiterleben, wenn er nicht da war. Sie hatte sich also getäuscht... alles, was sie durch den Nebel des Schlummers gesehen hatte, war sein Gesicht gewesen. Sein bleiches Antlitz, seine kühlen Züge mit den eisgrauen Augen... und sie hatte so etwas wie Sorge in ihnen erkannt, hatte gefühlt, wie er ihre Hand genommen hatte. Nichts als Wunschdenken... dumme Hoffnung, wirre Fieberträume... kein Grund...

„Na na, Mrs.Malfoy. Bleiben sie jetzt ja bei uns."

Offenbar war ein Arzt dazugekommen, der ihr jetzt sanft die Wange tätschelte und sie so daran hinderte dem dunklen und verlangenden Drang nachzugeben wieder in diese wunderbare Dimension des Nichtsseins hinüber zu dämmern... und dort zu bleiben.

„Wir dachten schon, wir bekommen sie gar nicht mehr wach. Es sah nicht gut aus, gnädige Frau." Sie fühlte die warmen Finger, die ihren Puls fühlten. „Sie wurden wirklich sehr schwer verletzt. Können sie sich an irgendetwas erinnern?"

Während des zwecklosen Versuchs ihre Lippen zu befeuchten, schüttelte sie den Kopf. 

Sie war gerade dabei gewesen sich zum Abendessen umzuziehen, als sie unten in der Halle Lärm vernahm. 

Sie wollte nachschauen, was geschehen war, doch kaum war ihr Blick auf einen blutüberströmten Hauselfen gefallen, der auf dem polierten Mamorfussboden der Halle vor etwas zu fliehen versuchte, war sie zurück in das Schlafzimmer geschleudert worden. Sie wusste nicht mehr, ob sie noch dazu gekommen war zu schreien, als ein fürchterlicher Schmerz sie durchzuckt hatte. Noch jetzt erschauerte sie beim Gedanken an diesen Schmerz. Als sie an sich hinunter gesehen hatte, war ihr weisses Kleid bereits blutgetränkt gewesen. Nach diesem Anblick war da nichts mehr... bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie das erste Mal die Visionen gehabt hatte... die Fieberträume, die so verhängnisvoll irreführend gewesen waren.

„Können sie sprechen, Mrs.Malfoy?"

„Ja..." Es war mehr ein kratziges Hauchen, kaum zu hören, und selbst dieses kleine Wort schmerzte sie.

„Oh, wunderbar." Der Arzt schien bester Laune zu sein, doch Narcissa war zu keiner Regung fähig. Der Gedanke sich zu bewegen, war unerträglich, die Idee einen Versuch zu wagen, verworfen, bevor sie gekommen war. Ruhig sah sie zu, wie er sie untersuchte, ließ es über sich ergehen, das die Schwester ihr noch ein Kissen unter den Kopf schon, damit sie höher lag. Von was auch immer Dr.Kadril sprach, sie bekam es nur halb mit... 

„Das Ministerium wird sie befragen wollen. Immerhin wurde ihr kompletter Haushalt... gelyncht..." Ein unpassendes Lachen. „Sie hatten 'lediglich' schwere Lungenverletzungen, und wenn ihr Mann sie nicht rechtzeitig gefunden hätte... ich habe bereits zu ihm gesagt, nur einige Minuten später, und... nun ja..."

Sie vermutete, dass er stockte, da die Schwester ihm einen warnenden Blick zugeworfen hatte. Es war ihr gleich... alle Hauselfen waren tot? Natürlich... nachdem, was sie gesehen hatte... aber warum? Und vor allem wer hatte dies alles getan? Wer hatte die Macht und... nein, eigentlich brauchte sie nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken... plötzlich durchzuckte sie ein Gedanken, der sie wie ein Blitz traf.

„Draco..." Schnell atmend griff sie nach dem Arm der Krankenschwester.

„Oh, keine Sorge, M'am... ihr Gatte hat sich sofort um alles gekümmert. Ihrem Sohn geht es gut... er ist in Hogwarts sicher, bis die Täter gefasst sind. Und jetzt ruhen sie sich aus. Ich hole ihnen einen stärkenden Trunk und dann erholen sie sich. Sie dürfen sich nicht überanstrengen... in ihrem Zustand."

Langsam beruhigte sie sich, entspannte etwas und sah zur hohen Decke empor. Sie hatte ein helles Einzelzimmer, doch sie schenkte dem Fenster keine Beachtung, denn die Jalousien hielten die Sonne von ihr fern. Wie sollte sie sich überanstrengen? Jede Bewegung schien sie unendlich Kraft zu kosten, und sie ahnte, was passierte, wenn der Zauber, der ihr die Schmerzen nahm, erlöschen würde.

„So, hier bringe ich den Trank. Ihre Wunden verheilen gut. Sie sind schon kaum mehr zu sehen. Einen Schnitt haben sie am Arm, der war sehr tief und braucht sicher noch etwas um vollkommen zu verschwinden, und auf ihrer Brust ist schon alles fast ganz weg. Dr.Kadril ist eine Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet der Wundzauber." 

„Wie lange..."

„Sie haben über eine Woche geschlafen, M'am." Mitleidigt blickte sie die schöne Frau vor ihr im Bett an, das makellose Antlitz von blond seidigen Wellen umrahmt, hielt sie den Blick starr nach oben gerichtet. Diese leeren, nichtssagenden Augen. Eine seltsame Frau. Unnahbar, und kühl, so wurde sie in den Boulevard Blättern beschrieben. So still und unberührbar, dass sie der Welt fast entrückt schien... eine glänzende Schönheit mit blassen hohen Wangen, vollen Lippen und seltsam blau glänzenden Augen, die durch einen hindurch zu sehen schienen, wenn sie einen trafen... momentan trafen sie niemanden, sondern sahen leer geradeaus. 

„Wir haben ihren Mann benachrichtigt." Kein Nicken, keine Regung der blassen, ausdruckslosen Züge. „Er wird sicher bald da sein." Wieder nichts. 

Viele Geschichten rankten sich um die Ehe zwischen Lucius Malfoy und seiner Gattin. Die Regenbogenpresse war voll davon. Immerhin war Lucius Malfoy eine der wichtigsten und einflussreichsten Personen im Ministerium und somit der Zaubererwelt. Und einer der Gefürchtetsten, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie an die Besuche in den letzten Tagen dachte. Ein eiskalter Mann. Skrupellos und, auch wenn es geleugnet wurde, einer, der der dunklen Seite so nah stand, wie wenige andere in den heutigen Tagen noch. Und nach seinem einmonatigen Aufenthalt in Askaban im letzten Jahr... Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, was sich wohl wirklich hinter der Familie Malfoy verbarg... was nicht, oder nicht richtig in der Presse dargestellt wurde. 

Angeblich hatten sie sich auf einer Feier im Ministerium kennen gelernt. Ein richtiger Ball soll es gewesen sein, und Narcissa Black hatte zu dieser Zeit gerade ihren zwanzigsten Geburtstag gefeiert.

An diesem Abend, so sagt man sich, habe Lucius Malfoy Narcissa das erste Mal gesehen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er achtundzwanzig gewesen und hatte bereits den Platz als Oberhaupt der Familie Malfoy eingenommen, nach dem geheimnisumwobenen Tod seines Vaters. Zwei der einflussreichsten Zaubererfamilien feierten nicht einmal ein dreiviertel Jahr später unter großem Interesse der Öffentlichkeit ihre Verbindung. 

Sie erinnerte sich noch heute an die Bilder in den Zeitungen und  Illustrierten... Narcissa Malfoy in einem wundervollen weissen Kleid, wie es der Traum einer jeden Frau war, es nur einmal im Leben tragen zu dürfen, wie am Arm ihres Mannes, stolz lächelnd zu ihm aufsieht. Sein Blick ruht nicht auf ihr. Vielmehr blickt er selbstsicher lächelnd in die Runde. Ein Hauch von schimmernder Arroganz und überheblicher Kälte umwob das junge Ehepaar... dieser Hauch war jedoch alles, was von diesem Bild geblieben war:

In den Jahren darauf hatte es sich verändert. Sie war immer noch an seiner Seite, bei jedem öffentlichen Auftritt neben ihm. Doch ihr Blick war mehr nach unten gerichtet, und sein Lächeln war nicht mehr in dieser Weise existent. Sie sprachen so gut wie niemals in der Öffentlichkeit miteinander. Er sprach, sie...niemals.  Kühle Schönheit und Symbol dafür, dass er immer bekam, was er wollte. Eine Porzellanpuppe in atemberaubender Aufmachung.    

„Er hätte uns sagen sollen, in welchem Zustand sie sind, als sie eingeliefert wurden. Wenn wir gewusst hätten, dass sie ein Kind erwarten, hätten wir uns doch sofort darum kümmern können."

„Ein... Kind?"

Überrascht sah sie nun zu der Krankenschwester, die sie unverständig ansah.

„Ja... sie haben doch gewusst, dass sie schwanger sind, M'am?!"

Ein Kopfschütteln, zu mehr war sie nicht fähig. 

„Oh, Verzeihung... ich dachte sie wüssten es bereits... sie sind doch schon in der zehnten Woche."

Verstört wandte Narcissa den Blick wieder ab. Es war für Janice nicht abzulesen, ob sie bestürzt war, sich freute, oder überhaupt etwas bei dem Gedanken empfand, dass sie schwanger war, doch ein Gefühl sagte der Krankenschwester, dass sie nun besser gehen sollte. Sie flösste der Kranken noch etwas von dem Trank ein, dann wand sie sich zum Gehen.

„Sagen sie meinem Mann nichts davon."

Sie sah sich um, doch Mrs. Malfoy lag unbewegt wie zuvor, und sie fragte sich, ob sie sich die Worte vielleicht nur eingebildet hatte, doch dann bewegten sich die blassen Lippen wirklich.

„Ich möchte, dass er es nicht erfährt."

„Wenn sie das wünschen, Mrs. Malfoy." Unbehagen breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus.

„Ja... ich wünsche es so..."

Zögernd wand sie sich ab, und erst als sie schon fast aus der Tür war, hörte sie ein leises „Danke" hinter sich.

„Es ist selbstverständlich. Ich werde sofort alle Eingeweihten über ihren Wunsch informieren."

Ein leises Nicken.

***

Er war da. Sie hörte seine Stimme, auch wenn sie die Worte, die er sprach nicht verstand. Der dunkle Klang, die überhebliche Tiefe, seine kalte Arroganz. Sechzehn Jahre hatte sich diese Stimme in sie eingebrannt. Sie hatte sich ersehnt, dass er kam, bei ihr war... fast ebenso lang. 

Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, hörte seine Schritte sich ihrem Zimmer nähern und plötzlich fröstelte sie, als der Klang der Absätze verstummte. Sie fühlte seinen Blick. Und obwohl sie nicht zu ihm sah, stand sein Bild vor ihrem inneren Auge. Groß und dunkel im Türrahmen.

„Narcissa." Nach endlosen Augenblicken der Stille, sprach er, kam er näher zu ihrem Bett, und nun sah sie ihn, obwohl sie den Blick noch immer nicht von der Decke wandte. Er stand über ihr, groß, mächtig und finster. Gerne hätte sie in seinen Augen so etwas wie Wärme oder Besorgnis gefunden, doch sie wagte nicht ihn anzusehen. Wagte nicht den Blick ihm zuzuwenden, sie konnte es sich sparen. Ausserdem kostete sie jede Art von Bewegung unendlich Kraft... eine Kraft, die sie nicht aufbringen konnte, nicht für ein unerreichbares Ziel. „Die Ärzte sagen, du wirst gesund werden."

Sie versuchte ein zögerliches Nicken.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

Fast hätte sie laut aufgelacht, hätte sie nicht diesen unendlichen Schmerz in sich Gefühlt. Wieder ein Nicken, und dieses Mal ließ sie den Kopf zur Seite gleiten, um ihn anzusehen. Sein steinernes Gesicht war ruhig wie immer, seine Miene undurchdringlich.

„Ich war in Sorge."

Sie wusste nicht, ob es einem Lächeln gleichkam, als sie versuchte den Mundwinkel nach oben zu ziehen. Und die Leere in ihr machte die Antwort auf diese Frage auch gleichgültig. Er war in Sorge... in Sorge...

„Ich kam zu spät." Einen Augenblick meinte sie ein Zögern über sein Gesicht huschen zu sehen... was wollte er damit sagen? War  es eine Entschuldigung? Reue? Dass er nicht dagewesen war es zu verhindern? Oder doch eben nur die gesellschaftlich notwendigen Worte, die ein Ehemann wohl zu sagen hatte, wenn seine Frau fast gestorben war? Eingespielt höfliche Pflichtkonversation. „Die Attentäter werden gefasst werden. Momentan laufen die Untersuchungen. Wir werden herausfinden, wer dies getan hat."

Sie schluckte schwer. In ihr tobte es... leise, kaum merklich, nicht einmal für sie. Da war nur der Wunsch, dass er aufhören mochte mit diesen leeren Worten, die ihr nur tiefere Wunden riss, als die, die momentan heilten. 

„Draco..."

Das Sprechen bedeutet eine ungeahnte Kraftanstrengung für sie. Ihre Kehle schmerzte und sie hatte das Gefühl schon nach diesem einen Wort nach Luft ringen zu müssen. Narcissa beobachtete, wie er den Blick von ihr abwandte, einen Stuhl an das Bett schob und sich, auf seinen Stock gestützt, darauf niederließ. Der Schlangenkopf verschwand mit seinen stechendem, unmenschlichen Blick unter seinen schwarzen behandschuhten Händen, und  sie war froh darüber.

„Er ist in Hogwarts in Sicherheit." Kühle Überheblichkeit. „Und genau aus diesem Grund habe ich entschieden, dass auch du dorthin gebracht wirst. Es ist bereits alles geregelt."

Sie sollte nach Hogwarts? Nach Hogwarts, wo Dumbledore auf sie achtgeben sollte? Auf Draco und sie? War es möglich, dass... sollte das etwa bedeuteten, dass Lucius den Leiter von Hogwarts im Hilfe und Schutz gebeten hatte? Er hatte den verhassten Zauberer solch eine Bitte unterbreitet...  Eine kalte Welle der Angst ließ sie schwindeln, schwarze Punkte vor ihren Augen tanzen. Ein leises Stöhnen entkam ihr, und Lucius, der nicht wusste, was in ihr vorging, deutete dies falsch.

„Hast du Schmerzen?" Bei jedem anderen hätte sie einen Hauch von Besorgnis erwartet, doch nicht von ihrem Mann. Nein, da war nichts, und als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, zeigte sein Gesicht ihr, dass sie recht gehabt hatte. Sie fühlte kaltes Leder auf ihrem nackten Arm, wo seine Hand nun lag. „Ich werde den Ärzten sagen, dass sie den Anti-Schmerz Zauber erneuern sollen."

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf, nahm seine Hand fort. Sie verfluchte sich. Wie jedesmal... seine Nähe war schmerzhaft, getränkt von Sehnsucht und der Suche nach Geborgenheit, die sie nur bei ihm finden konnte... und es so selten tat. Sie wollte es nicht. Wollte nicht, dass er ging. Nicht jetzt... nicht mit allem, was in ihr war, ohne dass sie ihm Ausdruck verleihen konnte und durfte.

„Es ist noch einiges für deine Abreise vorzubereiten. Wir wissen nicht, wie lange es dauern wird, bis die Täter gefasst werden. Wir sollten uns also auf eine längere Abwesenheit von London einstellen." Er hatte den Stuhl beiseite gestellt, und stand nun wieder über ihr. Sie sah ihn an, unfähig etwas anderes zu tun. Sie bemerkte, dass sich ihre Lippen leicht geöffnet hatten, doch kein Ton kam heraus. 

„Bis bald, Narcissa." Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich über sie. Der feine Stoff seines Mantels streifte ihre blosse Haut, sein Geruch stieg in ihre Nase... und dann fühlte sie seinen Kuss auf ihrer Stirn. So schnell wie es gekommen war, war es vorbei... wie jedes Mal, eine Kostprobe, die mehr Hunger hinterließ, als diesen zu stillen und er war schon bei der Türe, als sie all ihre Kraft zusammen nahm, und sprach. 

„Er war es." Sie betrachtete seinen schwarzen Rücken. Es war nicht mehr als ein Hauchen, und als sich Lucius noch einmal zu ihr umwandt, wusste sie, dass es wahr war. Da war das ewige Nichts, das sie so gut kannte, und doch... etwas in diesem Nichts verriet ihr alles. Sie beide wussten, dass Voldemort zurück war. Alle wussten es. Und seine Rache würde furchtbar sein. Er würde seine Feinde auslöschen und die bestrafen, die ihn verleugnet hatten. Damals... bis heute... und doch im Geheimen immer noch seine Anhänger sein wollten. Die Welle der Angst kam dieses Mal heftiger über sie, ein Stachel bohrte sich in ihre Brust und dieses Mal hatte es nichts mit ihrer Verletzung zu tun. Furcht packte sie... nicht um sie oder ihr Leben. Um ihn. Angst um das Leben des Mannes, der hier vor ihr stand. Ihres Mannes, ihres Sohnes... um des Grundes Willen, warum sie lebte. Noch immer. Immer weiter. 

„Ruh dich aus, Narcissa." 

Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum. Ließ sie zurück, allein, wie immer. Verwundert fühlte sie etwas auf ihrer Wange... Feuchtigkeit? Nein, das war nicht möglich... Tränen... sie kamen nur nachts. Nur zu Hause... nur wenn sie sich sicher war, das sie niemand sehen konnte. Nicht hier, wo jeden Augenblick diese Krankenschwester kommen konnte, dieser penetrante Arzt... sie wollte die Hand an ihre Wange heben, doch unterließ es. Nicht nur, weil sie die Kraft dazu nicht aufbrachte, vielmehr aus Angst vor der Bestätigung dessen, was sie fühlen würde. 

***

„In drei Tagen muss sie in der Lage sein zu reisen."

„Aber Mister Malfoy, bei allem Respekt..."

Janice beobachtete mit ungutem Gefühl, wie Dr.Kadril sich mehrmals verbeugte. 

„Drei Tage."

„Sir, ich fürchte, dass wird nicht gehen. Ihre Frau hat schwerste innere Verletzungen. Ich denke, sie unterschätzen..."

„Ich..." Der Schlangenstock schlug laut auf dem Steinboden auf. „... unterschätze hier nichts." 

 „Nun... es ist... die Wunden heilen gut, keine Frage, doch sie ist sehr schwach, kann im Moment nicht einmal richtig sprechen..."

„Dr.Kadril." Verächtlich zog Lucius Malfoy den Mundwinkel nach oben. „Ihr Ruf eilt ihnen voraus, und ich habe meine Gattin nicht umsonst zu ihnen gebracht... und zudem ein kleines Vermögen in dieses..." Er zog die Augenbraue hoch. „... Krankenhaus gesteckt. Ich erwarte von ihnen, dass sie in drei Tagen bereit ist eine kurze Reise anzutreten, an dessen Ziel sie ausreichend Gelegenheit haben wird sich vollends zu erholen."

Einen Augenblick schien Dr.Kadril noch einmal versucht zu widersprechen, doch er überlegte es sich anders. Offensichtlich fühlte er sich mehr als unwohl in seiner Haut, als er Mister Malfoy mit einem Nicken zu verstehen gab, dass er seinem Wunsch Folge leisten würde.

„Gut." 

Es war mehr ein ‚Es geht doch', wie Janice feststellte, und sie fröstelte unwillkürlich. 

„Ich werde meine Frau in drei Tagen abholen. Bis dahin, Doktor."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mr.Malfoy."

Die Augen des Doktors trafen die, der jungen Krankenschwester und sie konnte darin lesen, was auch sie selbst empfand.

„Ich sehe nach Mrs.Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! ;)

OK… ihr habt mich überzeugt. *lächel* Danke für die Reviews, die Kritik und das Loben! 

Natürlich werde ich auch weiterschreiben… um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich schon etwas weiter, als das, was ihr jetzt hier als neues Chapter lesen werdet. 

Vorweg jedoch noch eine Erklärung: 

Ich habe diese Fanfiction angefangen bevor ich „Order of the Phönix" gelesen hatte! Daraus folgt, dass ich St.Mungos hier noch so beschreibe, wie es in meiner Vorstellung aussah! DIESE Tatsache habe ich nicht geändert, auch wenn die Handlung ansonsten nach dem 5. Buch spielt und ich auch deshalb noch einige Dinge nachträglich geändert habe! (z.B. die Tatsache, dass Lucius in Azkaban war und sich natürlich, aalglatt wie er nunmal ist, aus der Affäre gezogen hat)

So, jetzt hoffe ich, dass ihr mit der Fortsetzung ähnlich zufrieden seid, wie mit meinem kleinen Teaser!

Falls ihr übrigens per Mail benachrichtigt werden wollt, wenn ein neues Chapter online ist, dann schreibt mir doch einfach eure Addy an narcissamalfoy@web.de und ich nehme euch in den Verteiler auf!

Also jetzt aber viel Spaß und liebe Grüße,

Eure „Mrs.Malfoy *hihi*" Chrisi! 

_Chapter 2_

Der Wind blies ihm kalt in das bleiche Gesicht, als er St.Mungos verließ. Das Krankenhaus lag auf einem Hügel, einige Kilometer entfernt von London. Ein Krankenhaus der Zaubererwelt... unzugänglich, unsichtbar für Muggel...

Die Kutsche wartete auf ihn, bereit zur Abfahrt, und kaum war er eingestiegen, setzte sich das Gefährt in Bewegung. 

„Malfoy Manor." Herrschte er die dunkle Gestalt auf dem Kutschbock an, die sogleich die unüblich großen pechschwarzen Rösser noch mehr antrieb. 

Lucius Malfoy lehnte sich zurück, betrachtete die Landschaft durch die dunklen Scheiben, ohne etwas zu sehen. Seine Gedanken waren bei den nächsten Schritten, die er tätigen würde. Schritte, die er niemals gedacht hätte tun zu müssen. Schritte, zu denen er nun gezwungen war.

Er würde von Malfoy Manor aus nach Hogwarts aufbrechen um dort mit Dumbledore zu sprechen, und um in drei Tagen seine Frau an den Ort zu bringen, wo sie sicher sein würde. Sie und Draco. Solange er nicht wusste, was Voldemort vorhatte, was er nach dem Blutbad in seinem Haus plante, würde das die beste... die einzige Lösung sein. 

Seine Augen verengten sich. Natürlich war es Voldemort gewesen. Die Untersuchungen des Ministeriums liefen zwar, doch im Grunde wusste es jeder... auch ohne, dass er das Pergament vorlegte, das Narcissa in der Hand gehalten hatte als er sie, in ihrem eigenen Blut liegend, im Schlafzimmer gefunden hatte. 

Er würde dieses Schriftstück Dumbledore zeigen. Niemandem sonst. Und auch ihm nur um Narcissa und Dracos Willen.

Was konnte er tun? Diese Frage kreiste seit jenem Abend in seinem Kopf. Seine Hand legte sich auf den linken Unterarm, das Brennen ignorierend, das darin pochte. 

Warum hatte er es getan? Voldemort hatte ihm nicht einmal die Chance gegeben sich ihm zu erklären. Was hätte er tun sollen? In Askaban verrotten? Was stellte sich der Dunkle Lord vor? Sollte er Macht und Ansehen in der Zaubererwelt genauso wegwerfen wie seine verrückte Schwägerin? Damit war weder ihm selbst, noch Voldemort gedient. 

Warum hatte er das getan? Warum tat er es Narcissa an?  Selbst wenn er in den Auge des dunklen Lords als Verräter galt, warum tat er dieser Meinung auf diese Weise kund? Warum rief er ihn nicht zu sich? Verlangte den Beweis seiner Ergebenheit, wie er es immer getan hatte?

Er würde diesen Beweis gern erbringen. Ohne zu Zögern. In der Gunst des dunklen Lords zu stehen, bedeutete Macht und Stärke. Alles, für was er lebte und handelte. Doch nun schien es, als habe sich sein Herr gegen ihn gewandt. 

Hatte er Narcissa töten wollen? Es war knapp gewesen, und sie wäre fast gestorben, wenn er nicht rechtzeitig nach Hause gekommen wäre... warum sie? Sie hatte sich immer bedeckt gehalten, was ihre Meinung zu Voldemort anging. Natürlich wusste er, dass sie... nun, er nannte es ‚Probleme'... damit hatte, dass er ein Death-Eater war... sie hatte dieser Meinung am Anfang ihrer Ehe noch Kund getan, doch er hatte sie erstickt. Wie so vieles... sie hatte seither niemals mehr gewagt in dieser Sache zu widersprechen... schon lange war sie stumm geworden. 

Und nun? In dieser einen Nacht war sein Leben aus den Fugen gerissen. Er war gezwungen Schritte zu unternehmen, die bis jetzt... undenkbar gewesen waren. War das das Spiel? War das Voldemorts Plan? War das die Prüfung? Und wenn es so war, welche Rolle sollte seine Familie darin spielen? War sie Einsatz, Gewinn oder  Teil des Spielbrettes? 

Jene Nacht vor kaum einer Woche…

~ Als er an diesem Abend sein Anwesen betreten hatte, beschlich ihn sofort das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es war nichts, an dem er es konkret hätte fest machen können, jedenfalls nicht bis zu dem Augenblick, da er die Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor betrat. Es war immer sehr ruhig in seinem Haus, und er genoss diese Stille jeden Abend, doch dieses Mal...

„Cratch!!"

Warum kam niemand um ihm den Mantel abzunehmen? Verärgert blickte er sich um. 

„Verdammt nochmal! Cratch!" 

Doch seine Stimme verhallte unbeachtet in der steinernen Halle. Seine Schritte waren laut auf dem marmornen Boden, als er Richtung Dienstbotentrakt ging, doch auf halben Wege hielt er inne. Sein Blick fiel auf rote Spuren auf dem schwarzweißen Mosaik des Bodens... einen Augenblick brauchte er um zu realisieren, dass es tatsächlich Blut war, dann sah er, woher es kam:

Etwas weiter zur Tür der Dienstboten hin, lag der tote Körper eines Hauselfen. Vielmehr das, was von ihm übrig geblieben war. Er ging näher heran, bemerkte, dass der Elf am Rücken aufgeschlitzt worden war.

Als er die Küche betrat, bot sich ihm ein Bild des Grauens. Mindestens  zwei Dutzend Hauselfen waren hier. Tot. 

Manche aufgeschlitzt, wie der in der Halle, andere aufgehängt, wieder andere mit Gegenständen aus der Küche durchbohrt. Es brauchte einen Moment, bis er die Bandbreite dessen, was er hier sah, begriffen hatte. Sein kompletter Haushalt war ausgelöscht worden. Der nächste Gedanke traf ihn wie ein Donnerschlag. Sein kompletter Haushalt war ausgelöscht, was war dann mit... ‚Narcissa.'

Mit wenigen schnellen Schritten war er bei der Treppe, eilte hastig hinauf zum Schafzimmer seiner Frau, während er seinen Zauberstab zog. Er stieß die Türe auf, sah sich um, bemerkte zuerst die große Unordnung in dem sonst so ordentlichen riesigen Raum. Dann erblickte er seine Frau. Sie lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Schrankwand, ihr Körper über und über rot von Blut, hauptsächlich von einer klaffenden Wunde an ihrer Brust stammend. Doch auch Arme, Beine und Hals waren aufgerissen... duzende kleine Schnitte, rote Striemen auf ihrer hellen Haut

„Narcissa." Sofort war er bei ihr, hob ihren Kopf an, um ihr Gesicht sehen zu können. Die Lippen leicht geöffnet, war ihr Gesicht weiß. Die Augen hielt sie geschlossen, doch voll Erleichterung bemerkte er, dass sie noch immer schwach atmete, und auch ihr Puls noch zu fühlen war. Ihr Kopf rutschte an seine Schulter, als er seinen Mantel auszog und über sie legte, nachdem er versucht hatte mit einem Zauber das Blut zu stoppen. Er war damit jedoch wenig erfolgreich gewesen. Heilungszauber waren lediglich wenigen studierten Zauberern der Medizin vorbehalten... und er brauchte sie selten. So blieb ihm nichts anderes, als auf die Heiler zu warten, die er verständigt hatte. Wenn sie nur nicht zu spät kamen. 

Narcissas leblosen Körper an sich gepresst, fiel sein Blick auf etwas in ihrer Hand. Ein Pergament... vergilbt und an den Ecken bereits eingerissen. Schnell nahm er es seiner Frau aus den kalten Fingern. Was er da las, ließ sein Blut gefrieren.

„Voldemort..." ~

„Nun, Mrs. Malfoy, dem Kind geht es gut." Mit einem Zwinkern schloss Dr.Kadril die Untersuchung ab, blickte erwartungsvoll zu der Patientin. Doch Narcissa Malfoy hatte auch heute, zwei Tage nach ihrem Erwachen, noch kein Wort gesagt... jedenfalls nicht zu ihm. Und auch zu Janice nur am ersten Tag, als sie nach ihrem Sohn gefragt und gebeten hatte ihre Schwangerschaft geheim zu halten. 

„Und ihnen auch." Fügte er erwartungsvoll hinzu. „Die Wunden verheilen gut, und sie werden morgen bereit für die Reise sein, wie ihr Mann es wünscht."

Sie war jedes Mal aufs Neue froh, wenn du Untersuchungen abgeschlossen waren. Sie waren nicht nur anstrengend, sondern verlangten ihr auch ab sich auf sich selbst zu konzentrieren. Die letzten Tage hatte in seltsam betäubter Wahrnehmung gelebt, nicht fähig für einen klaren Gedanken. Doch nun ließen die Betäubungstränke und Zauber nach, und ihre Gedanken begannen zu kreisen. Um alles, um jeden. 

Nachdem Janice das Licht gelöscht hatte, und sie endlich alleine war, atmete sie durch. Die Schmerzen waren etwas abgeklungen und auch das Sprechen fiel ihr nicht mehr so schwer. Das vermutete sie jedenfalls. 

Er war nicht mehr da gewesen. Das hatte er ja auch angekündigt. Einen kurzen Augenblick fragte sie sich, ob er es tatsächlich geschafft hatte Dumbledore davon zu überzeugen, dass er sie nach Hogwarts bringen durfte. Doch es war nur ein kurzer Augenblick: Natürlich würde Dumbledore helfen.

Und wenn sie erst einmal in Hogwarts wäre... bei ihrem Sohn, bei Draco. Vielleicht würde ja dann alles etwas einfacher. Etwas erträglicher. Sie hatte ihn so lange nicht im Arm gehabt. Menschliche Wärme... so sehr sie sich über die Jahre eingeredet hatte, dass sie sie nicht brauchte, dass es auch ohne ging, war tief in ihrem Innern doch immer eine Leere gewesen. Nur in wenigen Momenten konnte sie dieses Vakuum ausfüllen: Wenn Draco bei ihr war. In den letzten Jahren jedoch immer weniger. Er wurde zu einem jungen Mann, war mehr mit seinem Vater zusammen... und wurde ihm immer ähnlicher. 

Manchmal bekam sie Angst, wenn sie ihren Sohn beobachtete. Angst davor, ihn zu verlieren. Die Liebe, die Nähe, doch dann waren da diese seltenen Momente des Alleinseins, nur mit ihm, und sie wusste, es würde niemals enden. Das Band, das zwischen ihnen war, konnte niemand durchtrennen, auch Lucius nicht... auch nicht Lucius...

Lucius, ihr Mann, ihr Schicksal, ihr Verhängnis, ihr Geliebter... auch zwischen ihm und ihr gab es dieses Band. Ein kaltes Band, das es ihr unmöglich machte von seiner Seite zu weichen, zu widersprechen, ihn nicht zu lieben, mit allem was sie war. Und hatte seine Kälte in den Jahren ihrer Ehe sie auch fast erfroren, so war sie ihm doch dennoch verfallen. Ein Gedanke hielt sie am Leben. Nur dieser eine Gedanken, der, wenn er gerade am Sterben war, wieder aufloderte in manchen unsagbar seligen Nächten...

Gab es da nicht diese kleine Hoffnung? Diese kleine Hoffnung, dass er bemerkte, dass er auf dem falschen Weg war? Auf dem dunklen Pfad, der nichts als Schatten war. Kalter, toter Schatten... auf ihrem Leben, auf dem ihres Sohnes. Der sie erdrückte, dessen Druck sie standhielt, seit nunmehr so vielen Jahren. So viele Jahre, in denen sie vergessen hatte, wer sie war... außer Mrs.Malfoy. Lucius Malfoys Vorzeigegemahlin, die Mutter seines Erben, die geheimnisvolle schillernde Person an seiner Seite, ein weiteres Statussymbol, eine Trophäe, seine Genugtuung, sein Eigentum... und doch in manchen wenigen Momenten, so unendlich kostbar für sie, seine Geliebte. In diesen Nächten voll Leidenschaft, wusste sie wieder warum sie es ertrug. Leise, willenlos, sterbend ertrug sie seine Kälte. Sein Leben. Lange hatte sie vergessen, wie es war eine eigene Meinung in fundamentalen Fragen zu äußern. Durch die  Sinnlosigkeit des Versuches entmutigt, schon so bald nach ihrer Hochzeit. Nach der Hochzeit mit Lucius Malfoy. 

Es gab nur einen Augenblick, als sie noch einmal solches Glück und Stolz gefühlt hatte, wie an diesem Tag, und das war die Nacht gewesen, in der Draco geboren war. In der kalten Nacht des 14.Feburar vor fünfzehn Jahren. Doch selbst von diesem Augenblick wusste sie nicht mehr, ob er existiert hatte... dieses Bild, eingebrannt in ihre Gedanken... real oder nicht? Nur ein weiterer Fiebertraum nach der schweren Geburt, wie der in den letzten Tagen? Wunschdenken, sinnlos und albern. Ja, wahrscheinlich... nein, ganz sicher.           

~ „Mr. Malfoy, es gibt Probleme."

„Dann tun sie etwas. Wofür sind sie da?"

Aus dem Nebenzimmer drangen die gepressten Schreie seiner Frau schon lange nicht mehr so laut und kraftvoll, wie sie es gewesen waren. Seit nunmehr zwei Tagen quälte sie sich bereits ihren Sohn zur Welt zu bringen. Seit zwei Tagen wartete er hier im Nebenzimmer, hörte ihre Qualen mit an. Er war zwischendurch sogar hinausgegangen, spazieren, um es nicht länger hören zu müssen, und nun sagte ihm dieser angebliche Arzt es ‚gäbe Probleme'.

„Sir, ihre Frau erleidet bereits seit 48 Stunden unsagbare Qualen. Die Tränke wirken nicht mehr... die Kraft verlässt sie."

„Und... was heisst das?" Presste er hervor. 

Ein weiterer gellender Ruf ließ seine Augen zur halb geöffneten Tür gleiten.

„Sie wird es nicht schaffen."

Noch während diese Botschaft zu ihm durchdrang, hörte er ihre Stimme... rau und gequält, doch dieses Mal nicht einfach ein Schmerzensschrei, sondern sein Name. Ohne den Arzt weiter zu beachten, stürmte er in das Zimmer, erstarrte in der Türe. 

Sie wand sich in den Armen der Hebammen, die ihr helfen sollten, machte so jegliche Linderung der Schmerzen unmöglich. Doch sie konnte nichts mehr tun... sie war am Ende ihrer Kräfte, fühlte nur den Schmerz, der sie entzwei zu reißen schien, und wenn sie nun nach ihrem Mann gerufen hatte, dann ohne Hoffnung, dass er zu ihr kam. Sie wusste wo er war. Er war bei seinem Lord... wie meistens. Sie war allein... wie immer. Die beruhigenden, besänftigenden Worte der Frauen um sie, hörte sie nicht mehr... da war nichts mehr, was sie wahrnahm. 

Das nächste, an das sie sich erinnerte, waren wirre Stimmen um sie, hektische Bewegungen... und das Weinen eines Kindes. Ihres Kindes. Ihres Sohnes. 

Sie versuchte durch den Nebel des Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung etwas zu erkennen. Die Schmerzen waren bis zu einem erträglichen Masse abgeflaut, und nun sah sie, dass die Hebamme ein kleines Bündel nach oben hob. Sie kam auf sie zu, doch der Arzt versperrte ihr den Weg. Unruhig versuchte sie wach zu bleiben, doch ihre Augen wurden schwerer und schwerer... verzweifelt versuchte sie darum zu bitten ihren Sohn halten zu dürfen, doch kein Ton kam über ihre trägen Lippen, ihr Körper gehorchte ihr nicht.

„Wir müssen ihren Zustand stabilisieren."

Unschlüssig, was nun zu tun sei, hielt die Hebamme den Erben der Malfoys im Arm. Sie konnte ihn der Mutter nicht in den Arm legen. Sie war zu schwach, nicht bei Bewusstsein. Die Geburt hatte sie zu sehr mitgenommen, der Arzt kämpfte um ihr Leben. Da fiel ihr Blick auf eine dunkle Gestalt in der Tür, die Augen starr auf das Bett gerichtet, in dem seine Frau lag.

„Mr. Malfoy." Kurz entschlossen trat sie zu ihm. Er trug lediglich noch die dunkle Weste auf seinem schwarzen Hemd, sah weniger einschüchternd aus, als sie es gewohnt war von ihren zahlreichen Vorsorgeuntersuchungen in Malfoy Manor. „Das ist ihr Sohn. Ein gesunder, kräftiger Junge."

Aus seiner Starre gerissen, blickte er auf das Bündel im Arm der Schwester. Bevor er begreifen konnte, was geschah, hatte sie ihm das Kind in den Arm gelegt. Der Junge war still, die kleinen Hände sahen aus den weissen Tüchern heraus. Feine blonde Haare waren bereits als Flaum zu erkennen. Vollkommen in den Anblick seines Sohnes vertieft, traf ihn plötzlich wieder die seltsame Angst.

„Narcissa... Was ist mit meiner Frau?"

Beide wandten sie sich dem Bett zu.

„Ah, so gefällt mir das schon besser. Der Puls stabilisiert sich..." Der Arzt richtete sich auf, atmete erleichtert auf. „Nun...das war haarscharf..." er griff nach einem Becher, den eine Schwester ihm gab, und flößte der teilnahmslosen, erschöpften jungen Frau etwas von dem Trank ein. 

Erleichtert wand die Hebamme sich wieder dem Vater zu.

„Es sieht gut aus, Mr. Malfoy. Sie scheint es geschafft zu haben." 

Doch er nahm das Lächeln der Schwester nicht wahr. Sein Blick senkte sich wieder auf seinen Sohn. Ungläubig, orientierungslos... ein Gefühl, wie er es nicht gekannt hatte.

Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte sie Lucius Frage... die erleichterte Äußerung des Arztes. Ihr Kopf glitt zur Seite. Ein Bild schwamm vor ihren Augen. Lucius... Lucius war hier... und er hielt Draco. Er hielt ihren Sohn. Diese Bild... war es Trug oder Wirklichkeit, sie konnte es nicht sagen, es war in diesem Augenblick nicht von Bedeutung. Das letzte, was sie in dieser Nacht sah, bevor matte Dunkelheit sie empfing, war, wie Lucius ihren Sohn nach oben hob, und ihm schließlich einen Kuss auf die kleine blasse Stirn gab. Das Bild, das sie die nächsten Jahre tragen sollte. Und vielleicht... vielleicht würde er ja da sein, wenn sie wieder erwachte. Vielleicht würde er ihr ihren Sohn bringen... vielleicht... 

Ein nie da gewesenes Gefühl durchströmte ihn, als er mit seinen kalten Lippen die heisse Stirn des Säuglings berührte. Dies war sein Sohn, sein Erbe, sein Nachkomme. In diesem Augenblick war er Narcissa so dankbar, wie er es nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Sein Blick wanderte zu ihr. Ihr Gesicht war ihm zugewandt, die Augen hielt sie jedoch geschlossen, ein seltsam friedlicher Ausdruck auf dem schönen blutleeren Gesicht. So hatte er sie lange nicht gesehen... wie lange nicht? Seit...

Das Kind regte sich in seinem Arm, und er ging zum Bett, wo sie Narcissa zudeckten, um ihr nach der ersten Säuberung einigen Schlaf zu gönnen. Die zahlreichen Helferinnen verschwanden, bis auf diejenige, die ihm Draco in den Arm gegeben hatte, mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Zimmer, und auch der Arzt verließ den Raum.

Langsam ging er näher zum Bett. Er blickte auf die schlafende Gestalt hinab. Seine Frau. Narcissa. Alles, was er jemals hatte besitzen wollen... neben der ewig währenden Gier nach Macht. Narcissa. Die einzige, die in ihm Gefühle wachrufen konnte... letztes Aufbäumen. Nicht oft... manchmal... und nach zwei Jahren Ehe, hatte sie ihm einen Erben geschenkt.

Mit sanfter Bewegung legte er das Kind in ihren schlaffen Arm, und der Junge schmatzte zufrieden. 

Welche Farben würden seine Augen haben? ging es ihm durch den Kopf, als er Mutter und Kind so friedlich liegen sahen. Würden es die leuchtend Blauen seiner Mutter, oder seine eigenen Grauen sein? 

Keine Zeit sich über solche Nichtigkeiten Gedanken zu machen. Der Moment des abgeschiedenen Friedens mit sentimentalen Ausflüchten war vorbei. Der dunkle Lord würde seinen Bericht erwarten. Energisch wand er sich um, ging zur Tür. Noch einmal sah er sich um... der Anblick seiner Familie löste ein ungekannt unruhiges Gefühl in ihm aus. War es die Tatsache, dass er sie nun alleine ließ? Unsinn... sie waren nicht allein. Und was konnte er schon tun? Dasitzen und sie beobachten? 

‚Ja... warten, bis sie erwacht. Bis Narcissa zu sich kommt und das erste Mal ihren Sohn ansehen konnte... ihr danken.' 

Ein Brennen an seinem Unterarm, ließ ihn zusammen zucken. Nein, Voldemort erwartete die Kunde über die Geburt seines neuen Anhängers. Über einen weiteren Erben der dunklen Künste. Ein schmales kaltes Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinen Zügen, als er den Mantel überzog und Malfoy Manor verließ. ~

Wie sie da auf der Bettkante saß und wartete, kam sie Janice vor wie eine dieser Statuen auf Friedhöfen. Kalt und steinern, wunderschön doch unnahbar und fern. 

Mrs. Malfoy trug einen langen roten, fast schwarzen, Reisemantel mit hochgeschlossenem Kragen, an dessen Ende, wie auch an Ärmeln und Saum, schwarzer Nerz den Abschluss bildete. Darüber flossen ihre blonden Haare, die mit ihrer weissen Haut einen unglaublichen Kontrast zu der dunklen Kleidung bildeten. Die Hände ruhig in den Schoss gelegt, sah sie ins Nichts, bis schließlich ihr Mann eintrat. 

„Narcissa."

Als er einige Schritte auf sie zuging, erhob sie sich, trotz ihrer Schwäche, ohne Zögern und sah zu ihm auf.

„Lucius."

Er ergriff ihre Hand mit seiner Schwarzen und hob sie flüchtig an seine Lippen. Es war seltsam dieser Szene zuzusehen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie von der Atmosphäre zwischen den beiden Menschen denken sollte, hatte keine Ahnung, was sie sich bedeuteten oder für einander empfanden. Sie waren kühl und distanziert, und trotz dass Mr. Malfoy jeden Tag an der Seite seiner Frau gewesen war, während sie mit dem Tod gerungen hatte, schienen sie einander fremd. Sechszehn Jahre waren diese beiden Menschen verheiratet...

Schließlich griff Narcissa langsam nach dem Muff, der auf dem Bett lag und ein Hauself wuselte herein um den Koffer der Lady hinaus zu tragen. 

„Bist du bereit?"

Ein Nicken war die einzige Antwort, und er bot ihr seinen Arm. Langsam gingen sie hinaus, und jetzt, da sie ging, bemerkte man ihren angeschlagenen Gesundheitszustand doch. Es war nicht so, als würde sie nicht graziös gehen, nicht aufrecht, es war vielmehr die Art, wie sie sich an ihm hielt. Als bräuchte sie die Stütze, die er ihr bot. Und nun hatte sie auch zum ersten Mal das dumpfe Gefühl, dass Mrs. Malfoy vielleicht die Nähe zu ihrem Mann suchen könnte, während er sie jedoch mit seiner kalten, arroganten Art auf Distanz hielt. Ein unnahbarer, dunkler Mann... und wann hatte Mrs. Malfoy vor ihm von dem Kind zu berichten, das sie trug? Ohne Zweifel sein Kind, wie Dr. Kadril nach der Untersuchung jeden anderweitigen Verdacht ausgeräumt hatte. Mit einem komischen Gefühl im Magen blickte sie den beiden nach, bis sie am Ende des langen steinernen Ganges abbogen. 

***

Der kalte Herbstwind, der ihr ins Gesicht blies, ließ sie instinktiv die Augen schließen. Sie fühlte durch ihre dünnen Lederhandschuhe seinen Arm, war froh um die Stütze, bemerkte, dass ihre Beine sie nicht sehr sicher trugen. Ob er es bemerkte? Ihre Brust schmerzte und voll Furcht bemerkte sie, dass ihr bereits nach diesen wenigen Schritten das Atmen schwer fiel. Er sollte es nicht merken... 

Er sah auf sie hinab, als er hörte, wie sie nach Luft rang. Abrupt blieb er stehen, griff nach ihr. Sie fühlte seinen unbarmherzigen Blick auf sich.

„Narcissa?"

„Es... es geht gleich wieder." Es war ein nervöses Hauchen, während sie sich, die Hand auf die Brust gelegt, nach vorne beugte. 

„Sir! Sir!" Der neue Hauself sprang nun aufgeregt auf und ab, zeigte immer wieder hinauf zum Krankenhaus. „Soll ich den Arzt verständigen, Sir?"

„Nein!" Es war Narcissas energische Stimme. Ihre Hand hatte nach seinem Arm gegriffen. „Das ist nicht nötig." Sie richtete sich auf. „Es geht schon wieder, Lucius. Es ist in Ordnung."

Seine Augen ruhten auf ihr, seine Lippen waren schmal, während er kurz nachdachte. Er hatte es unterschätzt. Niemals hatte er erwartet, dass die wenigen Schritte zur Kutsche sie dermaßen an die Grenzen des Möglichen bringen würden. Einen Augenblick war er versucht sie zurück zu bringen, doch dann besann er sich. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Egal wie schlecht ihr Zustand auch sein mochte, in diesem Hospital war sie in Lebensgefahr. 

Mit einer einzigen Bewegung hatte er seinen Stock dem Elfen gegeben, der sofort zur Kutsche lief um ihn dort hineinzulegen, dann sah er sich kurz um, doch keine Bewegung, außer den im Wind tanzenden Blättern, war zu sehen. Er hob Narcissa hoch, trug sie zur Kutsche. War sie zuerst überrascht, entspannte sie sich schnell, atmete langsam wieder ruhiger und gleichmäßiger. 

In der Kutsche war es warm und düster. Er ließ seine Frau auf den samtenen Polstern nieder, dann griff er nach seinem Stock, stützte die Arme darauf.  Sie hatte die Augen leicht geschlossen, und einen Moment ruhte sein ausdrucksloser Blick auf ihr, bevor er sich neben sie setzte, die Türe zufiel und sich die Kutsche in Bewegung setzte.

Sie bewegte sich nicht neben ihm, hatte den Kopf gegen die Wand der Kutsche gelehnt, wartete, dass sich ihr Atem beruhigte. Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in seinem Inneren breit, als er die Vorhänge betrachtete, die die Sicht nach innen versperrten.  Er hörte Narcissas Atem, fühlte, wie ihr langes Kleid seine Beine durch die Bewegung der Kutsche streiften. Die Unruhe in ihm, die er die letzten Tage gut im Zaun hatte halten können, wurde stärker. 

„Lucius?"

Überrascht sah er zur Seite, wo sein Blick die blauen Augen, dunkel im Wageninnern, traf.

„Ich wollte nicht..." Sie brach ab und sah kurz in ihren Schoss, wo sie beide Hände in ihrem Muff vergraben hatte. „Das eben tut mir leid. Verzeih."

Ein kurzes Zucken seines Mundwinkels, während er sie betrachtete, mehr war in seinem Gesicht nicht zu sehen. 

„Die Verletzungen brauchen Zeit zum Heilen. Das werden sie in Hogwarts haben." 

Sie nickte leise. Hatte sie bis eben seinem Blick standgehalten, so senkte sie die Augen nun. 

„Ruh dich jetzt aus."

Mit diesen Worten wand er den Blick wieder ab. Ihre Augen glitten über sein kaltes, spitzes Profil, bevor sie sie schloss. 

Schon kurz nach diesen letzten Worten, hörte er ihren gleichmäßigen Atem. Sie war eingeschlafen. Sein Blick glitt über die schlanke Gestalt neben sich. Mit starrem Blick reichte seine schwarze behandschuhte Hand zu ihr hinüber, strich ihr helles Haar aus dem Nacken, und zog sie zu sich, weg von der harten Stütze, die ihren Kopf bettete, an seine Schulter. Sie stöhnte leise im Schlaf, doch erwachte nicht, und ihr Körper schmiegte sich automatisch in seine Umarmung... wie er es gewohnt war. Er beobachtete, wie ihr Gesicht sich seinem entgegen reckte, bevor ihr Kopf sich geschmeidig seiner Bewegung angepasst, in seiner Halsbeuge ruhte. Er hielt sie an sich gepresst, senkte nach einem Augenblick die Lippen in das seidig glänzende Haar, das, nur teilweise von einer Spange gehalten, offen über ihre Schultern floss. Seine freie Hand schloss sich über den Schlangenkopf seines Zauberstabes, als das unbarmherzige Brennen in seinem Arm wieder erwachte.

… to be continued!


End file.
